


Cadets in the Woods

by devovere



Series: Raffle drabbles [4]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, F/M, Hiking, Sexual Content, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devovere/pseuds/devovere
Summary: Cadets Lorca and Cornwell are partnered for a survival hike.





	Cadets in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thraume (ethia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethia/gifts).



> Trigger warning: This encounter is not intended to be read as non-consensual but may evoke that sense for some readers, given the setting and timing. 
> 
> Written to a prompt ("Kat/Gabriel, first time they're waking up together") from thraume, for a drabble raffle I held to celebrate my hundredth follower on Tumblr.
> 
> Warm thanks to Helen8462 for quick but thorough beta-reading.

Overnight wilderness survival hike. He got us lost but says we can catch up in the morning. “Not  _ lost _ , Kat. Just lost the trail. Relax.”  _ Fuck you, Lorca _ . 

A fire would give away our position; we’d lose. Cold rations don’t improve my mood. He brings out an illicit bottle. 

“Grow up, Gabe. Good night.” 

He drinks alone, scoots in beside me, quotes the goddamn manual about sharing body heat.  _ Eyeroll _ .  _ Whatever. _

I wake, hands around his waist, grinding together. Eyes closed, he mutters apologies, pulls away. 

I climb on top. 

“Shut up, Gabe. You can follow  _ my _ lead this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now with a [sequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753447)! 
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. I invite and appreciate feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * <3 as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta) may be a useful resource for some. 
> 
> I reply to comments. That means you can expect me to reply to your comment, eventually and barring unforeseen circumstances. (Once in a while I miss or don't receive a notification, for example.) 
> 
> If you _don’t_ want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper.” I will appreciate it but not respond.


End file.
